1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an OFDM receiver, and more particularly to an OFDM receiver capable of detecting and compensating for sampling clock offset (SCO).
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is a promising technology for broadband transmission due to its high spectrum efficiency, and its robustness to the effects of multipath fading channels. However, it is sensitive to synchronization errors.
Synchronization errors may occur because of carrier frequency offset and sampling clock mismatches (also called sampling clock offset (SCO)). For example, oscillator variations because of tuning oscillator instabilities or other errors can occur at both the transmitter and receiver sides. Synchronization errors may also be caused by Doppler shifts induced by a channel. Serious synchronization errors may cause two effects: symbol timing drift and inter-carrier interference.
To avoid synchronization errors, a novel OFDM receiver capable of detecting and compensating for sampling clock offset is highly required.